Naïya la Pourfendeuse du feu
by Lys's Squill
Summary: Pour Naïya son rôle à tenir lui a toujours été clair . Elle devait protéger son peuple , son royaume la Lothlorien , combattre le mal . Pourtant ses certitudes lui paraitront de plus en plus instables . La perte de nombreux êtres chers fissura sa profonde détermination à lutter contre Sauron et la tentation se fera de plus en plus présente . Choisira t-elle le bien ou le mal ?


Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Bien entendu l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas , je n'y fais que narrer l'histoire de mon OC . Je vais faire court pour les présentations . Voici une histoire qui se base sur un brouillon que j'avais écrit pour une amie ( bon elle m'a dit que c'était mais j'avais l'impression que c'était juste pour me faire plaisir ) donc je remonte mon pantalon , prends mon courage à deux mains et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter cette fanfic :D

* * *

Frodon regardait avec impuissance , la dispute qui éclatait entre les différents peuples réunis pour le conseil du Seigneur Elrond . Si personne n'était capable de se mettre en accord pour désigner lequel d'entre eux détruirait l'anneau au Mordor , alors lui se porterait volontaire . Il ne le savait pas pourquoi il avait la certitude qu'il devait accomplir cette quête mais il était sûr d'une chose , il fallait à tout pris éliminer Sauron pour protéger la Comté et ceux qui lui sont chers . Le jeune Hobbit se leva et essaya tant bien que mal de se faire entendre des autres .

" Je vais le faire "

Personne ne lui porta attention . Cela le frustra , ne pouvaient ils donc pas l'écouter un peu ? Plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il sentait son courage le quitter . Ses membres commencèrent à trembler et toute idée de se porter volontaire pour détruire l'anneau lui semblait bien loin . La panique s'était emparée de tous ses moyens . Sans qu'il ne le souhaite , il écouta avec attention l'anneau et tomba en accord avec lui . Il s'avança , attiré par la bague de Sauron , incapable de se soustraire à cette force maléfique . Encore , il devait encore s'en approcher et s'en emparer . Le porter loin de toutes menaces , le garder pour lui seul . Après tout Bilbon le lui avait bien légué . Il lui appartenait . Son anneau , son précieux .

" STOP ! "

Ce cri eut effet de sortir Frodon de sa transe obsessionnelle . Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour reprendre possession de ses moyens . Tout le monde s'était tu , dirigeant leur attention sur la source de cette voix . Le hobbit fit de même et découvrit une personne encapuchonnée dans une cape beige usée et sale et aux bottes marrons . L'artefact du mal lui criait que cette personne était une menace et qu'il fallait l'éliminer . L'inconnu , s'avança vers le seigneur Elrond qui la regardait avec méfiance , le reste de l'assemblée prête à attaquer en cas de besoin . La mystérieuse personne s'adressa au maître des lieux dans un langage que Frondon devina être de l'elfique . Le souverain d'Ilmadris sembla se détendre , rassuré et sourit à son interlocuteur .

" Dame Naïya , je suis heureux de vous voir . Nous avions crû le pire en ne constatant pas votre présence plutôt . "

L'inconnue retira la capuche qui la masquait , dévoilant un visage à la peau pâle et aux nombreuses écorchures , témoignant un combat récent , de longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage et des yeux bleus pâles l'ornait . D'un simple regard on pouvait deviner son appartenance au peuple des elfes grâce à ses traits fin , ses oreilles légèrement pointues , sa prestance et sa grâce qui imprégnaient tout son être .

" Veuillez m"excuser pour ce retard mais des troupes de Sarouman nous ont interceptés . "

Frodon et le reste des personnes présentes se tendirent à ces propos . Les chances de détruire l'anneau étaient minimes si les troupes du sorcier à la main blanche avaient bien plus d'avance que l'on ne l'imaginait . Gandalf et le maître d'Ilmadris se lancèrent un regard emplit de doutes . Puis le seigneur Elrond s'avança vers la dénommée Naïya et posa sa main droite sur son épaule comme guise de soutient .

" Je pris les Valars pour que les pertes n'aient pas été trop importantes .

\- Ne ne vous inquiétez pas seigneur Elrond , j'ai effectué mon voyage en la compagnie des plus fines lames de la Lothloriel , à par quelques égratignures , ils se portent comme un charme . "

Le souverain d'Ilmadris soupira de soulagement et s'adressa à Dame Naïya dans leur langue elfique . Cette dernière lui répondit de la même manière et partit s'asseoir sur la dernière place de libre , entre un nain nommé Gloin et un elfe des bois de Mirkwood . Au grand étonnement de Frondon , le peuple des mines regardait avec respect la femme elfe . Alors que ces deux peuples étaient hostiles l'un envers l'autre . La nouvelle arrivant ne tarda pas à exprimer son avis d'une voix claire et forte :

" Le moment n'est pas venu pour ces disputes puériles , si personne n'est capable de coopéré nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner . Et il me semble que quelqu'un est quelque chose à annoncer "

Dame Naïya croisa son regard , l'incitant à parler . Frodon déglutit . Devait-il se porter volontaire ou renoncer ? L'anneau l'incitait à le garder pour lui . Il ferma un instant les yeux pour réfléchir . Si il amenait l'Unique , il n'était pas sûr de résister à la tentation et risquait de mettre en péril les autres . Pourtant ...

" Je vais le faire "

Il vit du coin de l'œil que Gandalf avait fermé les yeux , lasse . Sans doute aurait il préféré que tout ça se déroule autrement .

" Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau , Frodon Sacquet . Aussi longtemps que vous l'aurez à porter .

Le vieil homme se plaça aux côtés du jeune hobbit et posa d'un geste bienveillant et protecteur sa main sur son épaule . Grand Pas se leva et s'avança vers lui . Il s'agenouilla et lui exposa son épée .

" Mon épée est votre Frodon "

Frodon regarda avec reconnaissance le rôdeur , il vit l'elfe du nom de Legolas se rapprocher .

" Et mon arc est votre "

Comme piqué par une flèche , le nain se prénommant Gimli se redressa et s'exclama d'une voix tonitruante .

" Et ma hache ! "

Cette participation fit grimacer le prince de Mirkwood . Frodon sourit intérieurement face à cette réaction , l'approche du fils de l'intendant du Gondor attira son attention .

" Vous avez notre destin à tous entre vos mains petit homme et si tel est la volonté du Conseil , le Gondor se joindra à vous "

Un frisson le parcouru , la participation du seigneur Boromir ne le rassurait guère . Il doutait de ses réelles attentions . Il avait peur qu'on lui dérobe l'anneau , il lui appartenait . Son Unique . Dame Naïya se leva et déclara :

" Permettez moi de me joindre à vous .

\- Quelle est la place d'une femme dans cette quête ? "

L'elfe regarda le seigneur Boromir avec au fond des yeux une lueur de défi . Elle s'exprima calmement :

" Méfiez vous de vos préjugés Fils de Denethor , ici les femmes de mon peuples peuvent se battre si elles le veulent . Mais si vous doutez de ma force , permettez moi de me présenter . Je me nomme Naïya de la Lothloriel connue plus communément chez vous sous le nom de Nay la Pourfendeuse du feu , fille de la dame Galadriel et du seigneur Celeborn . J'ai été entrainée depuis mon plus jeune âge par la plus fine lame du royaume , le seigneur Haldir et ai participé à la bataille des Cinq Armées . Cela vous suffit-il ? "

Impressionné , celui-ci ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir . Dame Naïya haussa les épaules . Des cris se firent entendre et le jeune Frodon vit avec la même surprise que les autres , ses amis sortirent et proclamer au et fort qu'ils l'accompagnaient dans cette quête . Après un soupir amusé , le Seigneur Elrond se leva et dit :

" Dix compagnons , prononça t-il . Qu'il en soit ainsi . Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau .

\- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? "

 _* Décidément le courage ne manque pas chez les Hobbits . Rassurez vous , vous êtes entre de bonnes mains *_

Le neveu de Bilbon sursauta , il venait d'entendre la voix de l'elfe dans son esprit . Cette dernière avec une pointe d'amusement lui fit signe de ne rien dire . De nombreux nains vinrent la voir avec respect et admiration , ils discutèrent et rirent . Sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte , son oncle Bilbon se tenait à côté de lui , regardant l'assemblée des nains et la dame de Lorien avec nostalgie .

" Les derniers survivants de la compagnie des nains sont de nouveaux réunis "


End file.
